Napoli Conference (Ravaged World the Hitlerian Hell Map Game)
The Napoli Conference starts in January 1953. The three countries represented at the Conference are #Greater German Reich #United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland #Republic of Italy Proposals made by host country (Italy) Territorial Changes #'Germany will annex South Netherlands, Kleef and Aachen' #'Britain will annex Belgium and withdraw from Sardinia' #'Italy will vassalise Serbia and the Chetniks, and (possibly) annex or buy the area that the Croats took from the Yugoslav Partisans' #'Ogaden will be given to Britain, and the rest of Ethiopia goes to Italy' #'Britain will annex most of Belgium Congo and Ruanda-Urundi' #'Germany might be allowed to annex colonies currently controlled by Free France and Portugal' 'Agreements #'Free Trade Area & Customs Union: Within 10 or 15 years, all trade tariffs between the three countries' homeland, vassals and colonies must be reduced to domestic trade levels. #'Free Movement Area:' Within 30 years, border controls between the three countries' homeland and vassals (in Europe) must be removed #'Military Alliance:' Britain, Germany and Italy will be the "Big Three" in a new European military alliance, which includes collective defence and military synchronisation. Other proposed members: Bulgaria, Croatia, Romania, Vichy France/Free France, Spain, Hungary and Turkey. #'Support for French unity' Proposals made by guest country (United Kingdom) Territorial Changes * Germany will annex South Netherlands, Kleef, and Aachen * Britain will annex Belgium and withdraw from Sardinia * Italy will vassalise Serbia and the Chetniks, and (possibly) annex or buy the area that the Croats took from the Yugoslav Partisans * Ethiopia will be divided between Italy and Britain, with Britain receiving the provinces of Hararghe, Gojjam, Benishangul, Welega, Illuabor, Gurafarda, Maji, and Benessa. Italy will receive the rest of Ethiopia (Map). :*'Italy': We agree with this proposal * Britain will finish the war in the Congo and annex all of Belgian Congo. :*'Italy': We agree with this proposal * Germany will be allowed to annex all non-Italian/British colonies in Africa above the Equator other than Egypt. *'Italy': This would be a bit harsh, since most of Africa north of the Equator are Italian, British or Vichy French. The Vichies are trying to takeover North Algeria, and Spain is trying to take over South Morocco, and both of them are already German allies. Italy thinks that Germany should be allowed to take parts of French Equatorial Africa south of the Equator as well. :*'United Kingdom': All of Free French land in Africa will be allowed to be taken by Germany. The United Kingdom is also prepared to give Germany Nigeria, Ghana, Sierra Leone, and the Gambia. * Italy, Germany, and the United Kingdom will jointly invade Egypt, with the governorates of the Red Sea, Qena, and Luxor going to Italy, the governorates of Suez, Ismailia, Port Said, Al Sharqia, Cairo, Qalyubia, and the Greater Cairo area going to Britain, and the rest of Egypt going to Germany (Map [Current Map]) :*'Italy': We agree with this proposal Agreements *'Free Trade Area & Customs Union:' Within 10 or 15 years, all trade tariffs between the three countries' homeland, vassals and colonies must be reduced to domestic trade levels. *'Free Movement Area:' Within 30 years, border controls between the three countries' homeland and vassals (in Europe) must be removed *'Military Alliance:' Britain, Germany, and Italy will be the "Big Three" in a new European military alliance (though all of the Big Three will be allowed to pursue other alliances), which includes collective defence and military synchronisation. Other proposed members that will be directly cooperative with only the Big Three: Bulgaria, Croatia, Romania, Vichy France/Free France, Spain, Hungary, Turkey, Sweden, and Finland. :*'Italy:' We agree that the other members will only be able to cooperate directly with the Big Three and not with each other, except for Bulgaria, Croatia, Romania and Turkey within the framework of the Balkan Alliance. The Balkan Alliance should be blocked from expanding. We also agree that the Big Three should be able to pursue other alliances. :*'Germany: '''Agrees with all proposals, but instead proposes that the Balkan Alliance be integrated into our future alliance. :*'Italy': We are trying to prevent other countries from cooperating directly with each other and force them to do things through the Big 3. I'm just thinking that the Balkan Alliance have already been formed, so we shouldn't force them to cooperate through us. *'Support for French unity''' **'Germany: '''As long as the Reich can keep her military bases in French territory, we will support peaceful French Unification South African offer for peace Italy would like to discuss this with Britain before sending a joint response. Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty With the current situation, would it still be appropriate to be in this treaty, especially given Article 1: "Each nuclear-weapons state (NWS) undertakes not to transfer, to any recipient, nuclear weapons, or other nuclear explosive devices, and not to assist any non-nuclear weapon state to manufacture or acquire such weapons or devices."? This would mean that we cannot send nuclear weapons to each other. '''We propose a secret clause in the Napoli Conference Proceedings that make all citizens of our countries honorary citizens of the other Big Three countries. This would allow for sharing of nuclear weapons and joint manufacturing, as we would not be giving nuclear weapons to each other's citizens as they are also our citizens (NathanialPrice).' Looks like a good proposal. I recommend this, but in the form of "European Citizenship" or something. Regards, Laptop Zombie 16:01, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Agreed proposals Europe *Germany annexes South Netherlands, Aachen and Kleef *Britain annexes Belgium and withdraw from Sardinia *Italy vassalises Serbia and the Chetniks, and annexes/buys the area that the Croats took from the Yugoslav Partisans fAfrica *Britain and Italy will divide Ethiopia as aforementioned (Hararghe, Gojjam, Benishangul, Welega, Illuabor, Gurafarda, Maji, and Benessa to Britain, the rest to Italy) *Britain will annex all of Belgian Congo and keep their advances in South Africa *Germany will be allowed to take all non-British and Italian colonies north of the Equator, as well as all Free French lands in Africa. Britain is also prepared to give Germany Nigeria, Ghana, Sierra Leone and the Gambia *Britain, Italy and Germany will invade and divide Egypt as aforementioned. Agreements *Free Trade Area and Customs Union (in 10-15 years, including vassals and colonies) *Free Movement Area (in 30 years, including vassals) *Military Alliance led by BIG 3 (BIG stands for Britain, Italy and Germany, :D), and Bulgaria, Croatia, Romania, Vichy France/Free France, Spain, Hungary, Turkey, Sweden, and Finland would be invited to join *All three countries agree to support French unity Signatories Greater German Reich HE Fuhrer Albert Speer here United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland The Right Honorable Prime Minister Winston Churchill [[User:NathanialPrice|'NathanialPrice']] 16:16, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Republic of Italy His Excellency President Fabio Battista Regards, Laptop Zombie 15:29, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Category:Ravaged world- the Hitlerian hell